


(SJ) 夜會

by richmilkcandy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差日常飯後甜點，有草莓芭菲那麼甜衍生自 20181206 櫻井・有吉THE夜会一句話簡介：酒精是麻瓜的吐真劑。





	(SJ) 夜會

SJ / JS 虹組無差

　　「歡迎回來，松本先生。」警衛打開了閘門。

　　「辛苦了。最近天氣冷了，要注意保溫啊。」

　　旁邊的人真有禮，畢竟是搬家時會為工人張羅午餐的好孩子呢，櫻井眯著眼睛，迷迷糊糊地想。

　　「啊，翔君醒來了？時間正好，到了啦。」

　　「嗯，到啦。」習慣這回事真的很可怕，櫻井心想：坐在這輛車的助手席，已經變成習慣；在莫名其妙的時間坐在這輛車的助手席，也已經變了習慣；在莫名其妙的時間在這輛車的助手席上看到這位有禮的警衛，也都已經成為習慣了——櫻井甚至可以忍住不低頭避開對方的目光了。也許，未來自己又會習慣更多之前難以想像的事，誰知道呢？

　　

　　

　　「打擾了。」櫻井一邊說一邊慢吞吞地脫掉皮鞋，旁邊的人雖然穿的是時尚的短靴，卻已經把靴子脫好整整齊齊擺在鞋櫃中了。

　　「翔君進來吧，拖鞋在這邊。」

　　「咦？換了新的拖鞋？」毛茸茸的看著就十分暖和，「這是甚麼？雞仔嗎？」

　　松本有點不好意思，道：「是鴨子啦……翔君不是喜歡鴨子嗎？」

　　「欸？我甚麼時候喜歡鴨子了？」櫻井側頭，又靈光一閃：「那只是廣告代言啦，松潤。」

　　「可是並不討厭哦。」櫻井坐在吧枱前的高凳上，雙腿一前一後搖晃，毛茸茸鴨子拖鞋在空中晃來動去；托著腮，看著松本在廚房準備宵夜，微微笑。

　　「嗯。」松本後腦髮絲掩映間，隱約可見有點發紅的耳尖。

　　「那松潤的呢？為甚麼選老鼠？我還以為松潤的話一定會選船梨精呢？」

　　「……倉鼠啦。」松本在櫻井來不及出聲前，馬上續道：「好啦，搞定啦，過去暖桌那邊吃吧？翔君可以拿一下那邊的啤酒嗎？」

　　「好嘞！」嗓音滿滿是笑意。

　　

　　

　　倉鼠和鴨子乖巧的排排安坐地毯旁邊，地毯上的兩人也坐著肩並肩。

　　「這是甚麼牌子？好像沒看過啊？」櫻井拔開樽蓋，先倒了一杯給松本。

　　「手工啤酒，這個志賀高原IPA，好像是蠻有名的品牌呢，上次有朋友去長野旅行帶回來的。」松本在薯仔沙律上灑上伍斯特醬，放了在櫻井面前。

　　「哇，好喝！」櫻井的反應總令人食指大動。

　　「真的嗎？那下次去長野時也買一下好了。」

　　「果然松潤就是松潤呢，繼水素水和草飼牛之後就是手工啤嗎？真夠新潮啊。」又大吃一口沙律，「哇，好好吃！」

　　

　　

　　酒過三巡，兩人都窩在暖桌，躺倒在地毯上。

　　「之前啊，不是跟你說過身體檢查的趣事嗎，就是直腸檢查，我講入口不舒服，醫生反駁應該是出口那個啦，上次夜會出外景呢，我跟小夫也講了哦，他笑得超開心的。那真是萬試萬靈的啦，為甚麼跟松潤你說反應就那麼差啊？」櫻井睡意上來，也開始絮絮叨叨起來。

　　松本臉一紅，抬起身來，挖了一大勺薯仔沙律，塞進對方的豐唇之間。

　　「唔……」櫻井合上雙眼，嚼著嚼著，還是說：「好吃。」思緒浮動，忽然覺得：在半夜的時候吃到這樣的美味，真是個罪孽深重的習慣呢。

　　又道：「然後呢，隆仔也來了哦，我和小夫和隆仔三個人也好久沒見面了嘛，真是好難得啊。」翻找一回摸出手機，點來點去又遞了給松本，道：「看看，這是最後拍的紀念照，是不是笑得超開心的。」

　　松本看著照片，想著：真的，翔君在自己不知道的地方，在不是自己的他人的面前，流露出這樣燦爛的笑容啊。可是，右方的櫻井半趴在桌上，彎腰露出柔軟的線條，松本猶豫幾秒，還是不禁問：「翔君，這張相片我可以要一份嗎？」

　　「可以哦。可是為甚麼？」

　　「……沒有啦，就是好看。」

　　「欸——」櫻井又道：「夜會還說搞個三人旅行呢，也不知搞得成搞不成。但是呢，還是覺得以後多一點機會見面就好了。」

　　「那個，翔君——是想和他們多見面，還是想和我——」松本說到一半，突然覺得這句話不對，自己大概比以為的更醉了。

　　櫻井卻笑了，扭過上身，支著頭向著松本，眨著無辜的大眼睛，問道：「咦？有人不是不想和我去旅行嗎？」

　　「那個，那個只是……」

　　「節目效果？我知道的哦。」

　　「那麼——」松本又忍不住別開羞紅的臉頰。

　　「一起去吧？」櫻井得寸進尺地趴向松本的上方，欣賞戀人紅撲撲的臉，「去長野，買手工啤酒，然後觀星。」

　　「……嗯。」松本避不開這坦然的目光，唯有伸出雙臂，環著上方的戀人，輕輕縮減兩人的距離，直至對方的唇碰上自己的嘴角－－因為這樣櫻井就會沉溺在兩人的親密氣息中，自然而然閉上眼簾了。

　　櫻井加深了這個吻，心想：接受戀人這種掩飾害羞的主動，也已經變成自己的習慣了。可是有甚麼不好的呢？反正很可愛不是嗎？

　　親吻之中，啤酒的麥香充盈在兩人的氣息，若有若無的焦香增添了引人入勝的層次感，啤酒明明有濃厚的苦味，在戀人的唇齒間，苦味卻都化成了對方的甘甜，櫻井不禁深深的一再品嘗這世上獨有的味覺。也許松本比啤酒更醉人－－自己就沉溺其中無法自拔、思緒凌亂卻飄飄然如在空中浮游。

　　「唔⋯⋯」松本的雙臂漸漸放鬆，解開了對櫻井的制約，終於放開後，呼吸著新鮮空氣，臉紅著說：「翔君，你知道嗎？送給我的朋友講過這啤酒有種色氣的味道。我好像⋯⋯有點明白了。」櫻井猜想，松本大概比自己更醉了，不然又怎會講出這樣誘人的話呢？

　　櫻井的確累了，深呼吸過後，眼睛彷彿不願再睜開來，還是語帶笑意，模模糊糊的道：「是這麼嗎？我好像還沒有明白呢？」

　　

　　

　　後日談

　　「翔君？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「⋯⋯沒甚麼。」

　　櫻井笑看著松本又猛灌了一口啤酒，眼神游移到旁邊。

　　電視剛好放映到不久之前松本想要的那張照片。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「嗯⋯⋯那個⋯⋯翔君高一的時候，那個⋯⋯」

　　絕對是醉了，如果會這麼坦白講出心裡的想法的話，絕對是醉了。

　　從松本的話有多坦白判斷有多醉，也成為了櫻井的習慣。

　　櫻井回想剛才的節目內容，大笑出來，說：「為甚麼是我高一的時候呢？」捧著戀人羞紅的臉頰，輕輕問：「你想想我高三的時候啊？」

　　「啊！」松本恍然大悟。

　　櫻井的臉近在眼前，問道：「那松醬覺得呢？」

　　松本的臉泛著不知是醉意還是羞意，道：「可是呢，我並不覺得辛苦啊。就算高一的我，也一點都沒有覺得，喜歡上高三的前輩是件辛苦的事⋯⋯」

　　「是這樣嗎？」櫻井露出比照片更燦爛的笑容，得寸進尺，愈湊愈近，道：「欸？和小夫隆仔去旅行我可是說了要即日來回的呢。如果和松醬去長野的話，你想去幾天幾夜？」

　　　　

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords:  
> 20181206 櫻井・有吉THE夜会  
> 直腸檢查  
> 親友  
> 薯仔沙律  
> 嫉妒  
> 短旅行
> 
> PS.:  
> 手工啤酒的資料來自KINKI前輩的節目


End file.
